


Teacher and Student

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Finn being a cocky asshole, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutty Memories, Split Roasting, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “I got a request, There is almost no smut for Jordan Devlin. And there’s this scenario in my head like the reader is Finn’s ex gf and now with Jordan. But Finn’s ego is hurt because he trained Jordan and he’s the best and no one will ever make her feel better than him. They have a cocky fight and they want to proof whos better? Very dominant and rough? I hope you know what I’m trying to say omg that would be amazing 😩🙏🏻”
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Jordan Devlin/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Teacher and Student

“Who do ya t’ink you are, lad?”

“Don’t call me lad.”

“Alright, _laddie_. But really, there’s only one option for this kind of t’ing.”

“Like hell there is.”

You finally came around the corner you’d been hiding behind. “Like hell, what is?”

Both men jumped. Both of them your lovers. Jordan presently, Finn formerly. It was a mutual ending with Finn. The distance between the UK and his trips to Japan, and then to Florida and around the States, it was too much of a strain on your relationship. The last night you had together was… well. It was memorable, to say the least. Then Jordan started rising, and you attracted to each other like magnets. The first night together was… well. Memorable as well, though unique to Jordan.

“Are either of you going to answer me?”

They looked like a pair of guilty schoolboys. Finn ran his tongue across that sinful bottom lip and shot Jordan a look. Your lover was doing his best to ignore him. Unsuccessfully. Finally he had to burst out, “nothing that you need to worry about. It’s not happening. Not now, not ever if I ‘ave anything to say about it.”

Finn chuckled. “I don’t see why you’re makin’ such a fuss. You’re still gonna be the one ta fuck her; I just want to give ya a few pointers.”

“You want to what?” If the air rushed out of your lungs, it wasn’t just shock. The thought had once crossed your mind. Then Jordan had finished your climax and you forgot everything but his name. But if Finn was proposing it now… “Why would you want to do that?” You crossed your arms. “I thought we were done.”

His eyes flashed. It was a gleam you hadn’t seen since the last time he had a title to defend, or you to save from some flirter. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. “Because Jordan is still my protégé. And you, mo chroí ar mo mhuinchille, are always deserving of an evening where there is nothing for you but pleasure.”

“Oh, please,” Jordan rolled his eyes. “You want ta watch ‘cause you’re a selfish bastard who doesn’t like that I have what you can’t. Besides, Y/N’s not interested in-“

“Are you sure?”

“Wha-“ A heat rose in your face before you could avert your eyes from Jordan’s bewildered face. “Mo grá… do, do you want this?” His eyes began to glow with a similar light to Finn’s. “I can’t promise he’s going to be able to say much.” Leaning back in his chair, he laced his head behind his head. “Since when have I ever been a lesser lover than ‘im?”

“Never, love.” You smiled down at him. Suddenly, Finn was at your back, nipping at that sweet spot on your neck. A delighted moan escaped before Finn could smother it with his hand.

Jordan jumped up and yanked you away. “Can’t ya wait until we’ve got her someplace private?” He shook his head and muttered, “always t’inkin’ with ya dick instead of your head.”

“I thought that was you,” Finn quipped back.

***

In the hotel, you were quickly separated from your clothing. The guys kept theirs. With the both of them, still clothed, looking down at you on the bed, naked, you found it difficult not to squirm under their gaze. You knew they could see everything. Every goosebump and how stiff your nipples were. Every imperfection you usually hid with clothing was there for them to see. Jordan hurried forward to catch your wrist before you could hide anything from their sight.

“None of that, love. If you don’t want this, say so. We’ll stop, no questions asked.” He pushed a lock of your hair out of your eyes. “Y/N?”

You thrust your hips into the air. “I… I want this. Please. Jordan, Finn-“

The elder Irishman in question was already sitting down in a chair. “Well then, let’s get to it. How do ya usually warm her up, Jordan?”

Your lover looked you deep in the eyes and murmured, “like this.” Then his lips were on yours. Hungry, yet soft enough to make you melt. You reached up for his hair, giving it the slightest tug so he’d groan into your mouth. Both of your eyes closed. As Jordan shifted to slowly torturing your throat, you both forgot about having an audience. Then he nipped at the spot Finn had earlier. Your body seized with a rush of heat so intense you let out a long groan.

“And t’at’s why,” Finn hummed, “I’m still the teacher.” He chuckled and leaned forward. “There’s another spot like t’at on the other side too.” Awaiting that moan of delight, he leaned forward. Try the hollow of her throat-“

“I know about that spot.” Jordan glanced up at you.

“Merely kissing it? Or sucking on it, then blowing cool air over it?”

“Traitor,” you whispered.

Jordan did just that, taking your breath away. He was more than a worthy opponent in the ring, a perfect lover in bed, and now he was raising even that to new heights. Bonus, on top of what he had learned and Finn didn’t know, he knew Finn’s discoveries too. Each sensitive part around your shoulders and breasts. And dipping down your stomach to your sex.

It was here that Jordan stopped listening to Finn. He knew you well enough to make your back arch. To make your fingers claw into the sheets and the parts of his shoulders you could reach. The tongue he used to rile up his opponents, he used to flick at your clit. To lap at your wetness. He riled up your arousal to a tipping point.

“Now use two fingers,” Finn breathed. His brow was slicked with sweat. And his chest heaved as when it was you who was making him breathless.

“I’ve got this,” Jordan said, curling one finger into your heat.

“Two fingers, Mr Devlin. Or don’t you trust me?”

You had to bite back a giggle as Jordan rolled his eyes beneath you. But he did it. And you collapsed under the rush of it all. Jordan frantically drank up what you spilt onto his face and tongue.

Once the both of you had caught your breath, Jordan held up an index finger at Finn. “Not a word.”

Finn just grinned.

You rolled onto your stomach and stretched. Your head and arms hung over the side while your feet just barely crossed in the back. Still blissed out, you didn’t hear the guys moving. You were unaware until Finn was stroking your hair, and Jordan was grabbing your ankles to pull them apart. A belt jingled behind you, while another came into view before you. If this was headed in the direction you thought it was, you were going to be very sore in the morning.

Jordan trailed his fingers up the backs of your thighs, crawling further between them. “You’re going to be sore in the morning, love.”

He filled you first. Slow thrusts easily moved through your slick. It was a good thing he had your legs spread. Already you wanted to shiver them closed. Then Finn tapped on your bottom lip with his thumb.

“I know I was only supposed to watch, but may I?”

Before you could turn to look at Jordan, he filled you in an instant. “Go for it. Let’s see which one of us you can make cum first.” He chuckled darkly. “If we don’t split you open from either end before then.”

Finn’s thumb was still on your lips. You parted them and circled your tongue around the digit. While Jordan began a leisurely pace, you hummed around what you were allowed to taste until Finn began to fumble with his belt. You gave his cockhead a kitten lick softer than what you gave his thumb. Even that little amount was enough to make him groan. Licking up the bead of precum made him grab your hair.

A whimper escaped to dance across Finn’s length as it filled you. Jordan had angled _just_ differently so as to hit a spot that he knew would make your heart jump. Back and forth. Jordan’s already steady thrusts against Finn’s easy ones. You knew the gentle wouldn’t last much longer.

“Y/N,” your lover slid a hand up your back. “Scrap your teeth on the underside of his head.”

Finn almost stopped thrusting. “Why are you-“ He nearly fell deeper into your face when you did just that. When you slid off his cock with a pop, he gasped in thanks.

“What the hell was that?” you asked.

“Every guy’s got that spot.”

You could feel Jordan’s grin. “Then why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Because you’d use it against… me…”

“Damn right I will.”

They must have shared a look, because Finn filled your mouth again. Jordan picked up the pace. Both Irishmen were done teasing. It was time to race to the home stretch, with you as the finish-line in all aspects. Curling your tongue around the thrusting cock in your mouth brought back memories. Empty hallways between matches when you visited Japan. That time you’d jerked Finn off on the way to the airport, and then finished him in the garage. Oh, and almost getting caught once or twice. The thrill of it still sent a zing up your spine.

“Ag liathróidí an diabhail, Y/N,” Finn stuttered.

“Oy, watch your language wit’ my lady.”

Then again, Jordan filling you at this hectic pace made you think back too. His winning the cruiserweight championship. Where he was so hungry and adrenaline hyped, he fucked you from one end of the locker couch to the other. More hallway sex between matches. You really did have a type, didn’t you? Oh, and tonight, of course. When he knew Finn was coming and he wanted a chance to erase Finn from your erotic memory.

Maybe that hadn’t worked out so well as you thought.

But he was there now. Filling you and scratching your skin. Slapping your ass to make your walls clamp. Finn kept calling out tips to him. One’s you couldn’t hear for the blood rushing in your ears. One’s that he was ignoring.

Finn reached down and placed a hand around your throat. With just the tiniest of squeezes, he sent your desire into tunnel vision.

In. Out. Back. Front. Slap. Squeeze. A moan here. A gasp there. The sticky slap of skin on skin in two tones.

Your vision blurred as your eyes crossed.

Jordan roared, spilling into your orgasm and making you cry out around Finn’s cock. In return, Finn gave a rumble himself. It was all the warning you received before his cum filled your mouth, spilling over your lips and onto his shoes. Jordan fell to one side. Finn to the other. And you stayed sprawled out where you were. Used. And doubly full.

“So, which is it?”

You looked left and right. Both men were still clothed, though now wrinkled and dishevelled. And they both had their cocks laying on their heaving chests.

“Which is what?”

“Which one of us is the best?”

“Oh, was that the point of this?” You rolled onto your back with a smile. “I thought you were both doing this because you liked me.”

They shimmied over to spoon you.

“Be nice, love.”

“Or do you need another round to judge?”

***

mo chroí ar mo mhuinchille = my heart on my sleeve

Mo grá = my love

Ag liathróidí an diabhail = by the devil’s balls


End file.
